Silver Mirror Wonderland
by Rane Mitsukai
Summary: Rane is walking home from school one day, and ends up in an ancient fantasy land! She accidentally steals a magic mirror from an angel, and needs Amiboshi's help getting it back before somebody gets hurt! (Finished! YAY!, Pretty please R&R!)
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes: Yay! Another fanfiction with Amiboshi and Rane. One of the catches is that Kanomi and Ken aren't even related to the story.   
Amiboshi: ^_^ All the attention goes to me!  
Suboshi: Me too O.O  
Oh yeah, in addition, this is a self-inserted fic  
Amiboshi: For once, it's not in first person! Yay Rane!  
O.o oh yeah, Suboshi's gonna be in the story later on. Might I mention that Suboshi's name is Shunkaku, and Amiboshi's name is Bo. I heard somewhere that those were their given names, I dunno. ^_^ I'm not done with the story yet, but I'm getting there, I'm still dreaming up an ending.  
Amiboshi: o.o An ending where I become the hero!  
^_^ isn't he cute?  
Anyway, we need a disclaimer  
Disclaimer:  
Suboshi and Amiboshi don't belong to me. They're property of Yu Watase, who is probably reveling in all her Fushigi Yugi creator's greatness. If she wants to give me Amiboshi, I'd be most greatful ^^;  
Amiboshi: Keep dreaming, Rana-sa 


	2. Silver Mirror Wonderland

The Silver Mirror's Wonderland  
Chapter 1  
Once upon a time there was a girl named Rane Mitsukai who was walking home from school. The town Rane lived it was bordered by a thin, yet extensive forest on three sides. On one side of the town, the forest was unusually thick and rich with oak and maple trees, which refused to grow anywhere else. Rane was taking her time going home, dreading a long night of homework and chores, and decided to take the long way to her house, on the path that went through the dense area of the forest.   
When Rane was a bit less than halfway home, she happened to come across a stream that she had never seen before. She was certain it'd never been there before, from many years of wandering this path, and she decided to find the source of the water.  
As luck would have it, Rane found the mouth of a hot spring in practically no time at all after following the stream. She could hardly resist the temptation to jump into the hot and refreshing water, but she forced herself to keep walking.   
After walking for a few minutes, Rane noticed a few women bathing in the hot spring at the opposite bank. One had on what looked like silk robes, and the others were wearing cotton garments. Struck with even more curiosity, she ventured closer to the women. As Rane got closer, she realized that the silk robes the woman was wearing were no silk robes at all. "A harogomo*?!" Rane gasped. "That means she must be an angel! And angels usually have…" Ka-ching! Ka-Ching! Cash register sounds went off in Rane's mind. "What am I? Insane?! I'm not going to steal gold and jewelry from an Angel! But these rings certainly are beautiful…" Rane found herself standing over a pile of gold and silver jewelry, as well as a small silver mirror and a silk kimono. "I'll just try it on." She nodded as she slipped on several rings and bracelets, picking up the silver mirror and gazing at it curiously. "WHO GOES THERE?!" Came a booming voice. Rane yelped, dropping the mirror, which landed in her skirt pocket. She blinked as she was lifted by one of the women in cotton robes and dropped at the feet of the angel. "What's the meaning of this?!" Demanded the angel.   
"How dare you steal from me while I bathe, thief!" Rane scrambled to her feet, throwing off all of the jewelry as quickly as she could. "I'm not a thief!" She whimpered, taking several steps back. "I do not believe you, but it is only proper to call you by your given name, unless you like the name thief" Muttered the angel. "Yes! My name is Rane Mitsukai, I'm not a thief, I just wanted to try on some jewelry and- YIKES!" She squealed as one of the women produced a katana. "I'm not a thief!" Rane yelled, as she ran in the other direction.   
Chapter 2  
  
"Where the heck am I?" Rane looked around her current surroundings. "This defiantly isn't home!" She was in what looked to be a village, with huge buildings with marble walls and sandstone streets, and in the center was a huge house. "A palace?" Rane shrugged. Maybe the Angel lived there, and she defiantly didn't want to see HER right now. She walked around a bit, gazing in to the shop windows and looking towards the sky. "Dusk already? Oh no! Where'm I gonna stay?"   
Again, she had that incredible timing that pretty much saved her. "An inn!" She cried with relief, skipping happily into the 3 story building.  
It was warm and brightly lit inside, which was enough to relieve Rane of her hunger all together. Although, her stomach wasn't quite so agreeable. "Um...where's the restaurant?" She turned to the old man sitting behind a desk in the middle of the room. "Ah, hungry? You can get food for free if you rent a room." Rane shrugged "Alright, I'll take a room then, I guess." She dug in her pocket and produced a 20 dollar bill. The man looked at the paper money curiously. "I am sorry; miss, but I can't accept this." She gawked "Huh? That should be enough for one measly little room!" "I do not know what kind of currency this is, but I can't accept this." The man repeated. Rane bit her lip, digging in her pockets "Alright, can we trade? Here" She dropped a silver cross on a chain onto the desk, she didn't really like that necklace anyhow, if it could get her some food, all the better. The man picked it up and examined the chain. He smiled and nodded with approval, handing her a key. "Please, you may use room C 25, and help yourself to some food, tell the barkeep that Gouji said it was alright."   
Rane stuck the key in her jacket pocket and walked in to the restaurant, seating herself at the bar. "Excuse me," She called to the barkeep. The barkeep, a stalky guy with huge muscles and several tattoos, turned to her. "What do you want?" "Um… I'll take a rice bowl with fried pork." Said Rane, looking around the room as the bartender went in to the back to get her food. "Come to think of it, all the guys look like that" she thought to herself. Sure enough, seated about the room were tough-looking guys clad in black tattoos, bandanas, wife beaters and smug looks on their faces. Needless to say, she ate as quickly as she could and hurried to her room on the third floor.   
Thump, knock, thud, crash! Rane opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She looked out the window, it was still dark. A knock came from the other side of the door. Rane stood and checked her watch. "3 AM?" She sighed grimly, shuffling to the door lazily and opening it enough to peer out. "Who is it?" "Well, you don't know me, but my name's Bo, and I think we need to talk for a second." Rane opened the door farther to be greeted by an attractive boy with dirty blond hair and intensely golden eyes. He walked in and shut the door behind him, flipping the lock. "What are you doing?" Asked Rane, still groggy and watching the boy with her eyes half open. "Are you the one who stole the mirror from the Angel?" "Mirror?" "The Wishing Mirror" Rane shook her head. "I didn't steal a mirror." Bo blinked "Well, I dunno why those bounty hunters are after you, but we better leave now" "Bounty hunters?!" "Hurry! We can go out the window; I promise I won't drop you." "Gee, that's comforting." Rane scoffed as she pulled on her shoes as quickly as she could. Bo picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, throwing open the window and jumping out. "But it's a THREE STORY JUMP!" Rane protested as they fell to the ground.  
"OOF!" They chorused as they hit the ground. Rane sat up, looking over her arms and legs. "Amazing! I'm not hurt at all!" Bo sat up as well. "Good, now we gotta go" He stood and pulled Rane up, leading her by the hand around to the side of the inn. "Can you ride bareback?" "Can I what?" Asked Rane. Bo shook his head, motioning to the stables. "Oh! Uh... never tried before, honestly." "Alright, you can ride with me then." Bo disappeared into the shadows for a moment, coming back with a rather large and intimidating white horse. "Need help up?" Rane nodded. Bo directed the horse toward her and pulled her up. "Oi! I don't like riding horses! And this is my first time doing it!" Rane clung helplessly to Bo, who didn't seem the least bit afraid of being six feet in the air. "So, Miss Being Chased by Bounty Hunters, what should I really call you?" he asked, one hand resting on Rane's arms, and the other helping guide the horse. "Um, my name is Rane Mitsukai, I guess Rane is good enough." Bo nodded. "Okay, you can call me Bo, or Koutoku, whatever you want." "Okay, I'll just call you Bo then."  
After about half an hour of riding, Bo finally called his horse to a halt in front of a small house off to the far west side of the village. Rane, still extremely sleepy, had to be dragged off of the horse and helped inside. "So this is your house?" "Yep, you can sleep in the bed, I'm not tired anyway." Bo set her down on the extremely cushioned bed and pulled a blanket over her. Rane opened her mouth to protest, but fell asleep before she could say anything.  
  
Chapter 3  
The next morning, Rane woke up to see Bo, asleep in an armchair in the corner of the room. She shrugged, getting up and exploring the house. By this time, Rane had decided this place, wherever it was, had no electricity, and thus, no running water. She groaned, regretting that she hadn't taken the opportunity to bathe in the hot spring while she'd had the chance.   
She sat down on the floor, emptying all of the junk that would prove useless in this "other world". A couple pieces of gum, a compact mirror, $20, a couple rubber bands, a pen, and a comb. Rane blinked, picking up the mirror. "Where'd this come from? Could this be that mirror that the Angel and Bo were talking about?"   
"That is correct-o!" Bo chimed, plopping on the floor next to her. "Eek! Bo! Don't do that! I didn't even know you were awake!" Bo grinned, taking the mirror from her and looking it over. "This mirror has great power, it can give you anything you wish for." Rane's eyes widened. "Really? So let's use it" Bo shook his head "It's not that easy." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Only the Angel knows how to use it." Rane groaned and took the mirror back, examining her reflection. "I guess I'm never getting out of here then." Bo looked at Rane curiously. "Get out?" She nodded "I'm not from…around here, shall we say. I'm from a different world." He shrugged it off "aren't we all." Rane laughed a little, putting the mirror back in her pocket. "Not exactly the response I was expecting, but I guess it makes it easier for the both of us. 


	3. Both Sides of the Reflection

Bo made breakfast, with the help of Rane, who insisted that she couldn't do enough to repay him from saving her from the bounty hunters. There wasn't much to eat, but it was good anyway.  
"Bo, can you tell me more about the Angel? Why the heck does she want this mirror so badly? And what's with those creepy bounty hunters?!"  
"Alright…" He nodded, sitting in silence for a moment, as those considering where to begin.   
"Okay, I'll tell you the legend of the Angel, and then I'll tell you about those bounty hunters, and then I'll tell you about…we'll see if we even get that far. I have other stuff to do today, y'know" Bo grinned at her.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Once, long ago, an Angel descended from the heavens.  
The reason for her descent was unknown to the people of earth, but they gladly accepted her good fortune with open arms.   
The Angel claimed she'd come on a journey to help the people in need. However, not long after she'd established herself comfortably in the throne of the king, her true intentions were revealed. The Angel had actually been banished from the heavens, by the Gods themselves!   
She was corrupt and power hungry, never seeming to be able to conquer enough land and people to satisfy her thirst for superiority.  
The day came when the Gods realized the horrible mistake they'd made in banishing the Angel to earth, and stripped her of her power and Celestial form.   
However, the Gods let her keep her immortality, to mock her corruption for an eternity as she was forced to live among humans as an equal being. For unknown reasoning, the Angel kept her Harogomo, or her feathered cloak, that allowed her passage between heaven and earth. Although the Harogomo had lost it's power of passage, the Angel still used it to her advantage, and convinced the humans of that age that she were to be treated as royalty.   
Hundreds of years have passed since that day, and no one has ever questioned her authority to rule over the humans. Although she doesn't have supernatural abilities, she is still incredibly powerful, and she's a brilliant strategist.   
One of the Angel's treasures was the Silver Wishing Mirror. The Silver Wishing Mirror was one of the seven Celestial Icons, bestowed upon earth by the four Arch Angels.   
The seven Celestial Icons were the Mirror, the Sword, the Staff, the Flute, the Crystal Ball, the Ring, and the Earring.   
Naturally, the Angel never let anyone near the mirror, and never bothered to seek out the other treasures.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hey Rane, are you still listening?" Rane teetered forward on her floor mat. "Yeah, that's really creepy! She's gonna be after me now?!" Bo shrugged. "You DID steal HER mirror." Rane groaned in agony. "Oh no! I'm done for!" Bo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm here to prevent that." She blushed and nodded.   
"Next I'll tell you about those bounty hunters. The Angel probably wasted no time telling her little henchmen that the mirror was stolen, and they sent out a huge bounty for the person who stole this Celestial Icon. I'm not sure if she told them what you looked like, or even if she told them you were a young girl." Bo shrugged again. "As long as you lay low and stay out of the main town, you should be safe."  
The rest of the day was spent with Bo gone to work at the stables in town, and Rane was set to work cleaning up around the small house and preparing dinner. She also managed to find a branch of the hot spring about half a mile from Bo's house, and wasted no time taking a bath and washing her clothes. It was long past dark by the time Bo returned home, and both of the occupants collapsed on the bed and fell asleep immediately.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hey, wake up!" Someone was shaking Rane awake. She grunted. "It's still dark out, let me sleep, Bo." Rane turned over and covered her head with a pillow. "Fine, sleep if you want." The boy picked up Rane and carried her outside, placing her inside an elegant carriage and sitting on the opposite bench, which Rane was conveniently using as bed. The boy closed the doors to the carriage and signaled to the driver. They rode off, toward the main town.  
Rane sat up, rubbing her eyes and smoothing down her hair, looking around the room. She was now dressed in a long white silk gown; her school uniform was on a small table, folded and cleaned, next to the bed. She stood in alarm, this wasn't Bo's small cottage on the edge of the village, it was a huge room with light blue walls and Victorian style furniture. "Bo! Bo, where are you?!" She ran to the window and looked outside. She saw a small garden that extended under the second story floor and beyond that was the town.   
"BO!" She yelled, no answer. "You shouldn't yell, you'll attract attention." Rane spun around to see a figure in the doorway. The boy she'd seen briefly last night…Bo? No, it wasn't. His twin? "Who are you?!" She demanded. The boy smirked. "My name is Shunkaku. You shouldn't sound so angry, I've cared for you over the past three days. You've just been asleep." Shunkaku, that sounds just like Bo's Chinese name, Koutoku! "Are you-"Bo's twin? Yes, I knew he was keeping the criminal at his house. I could feel it, and hear his thoughts. He didn't tell me that she was so attractive, though."   
Rane blushed, taking a step backward and stumbling on to the bed. Shunkaku walked over calmly, pinning her down by the wrists against the bed and grinning down at her. "Tell me, what is it that my brother sees in you?" Rane shook her head. "He doesn't see anything! At least, he hasn't told me! Let me UP! I'll scream!" Shunkaku blinked, releasing her and sitting back on the bed. "What do you want from me?"  
"Well, I'm a bounty hunter. In fact, as close to the personal servant of the Angel as possible. I know you have the mirror, I searched you myself." "The mirror!" Rane gasped, quickly reaching for her skirt and digging in the pockets. She found nothing. Shunkaku shrugged. "Sorry, I had to take it from you," he displayed it by holding it up between his thumb and index finger. "Of course, I'll return it. To the Angel, that is."  
"That's not fair!" Rane protested. "What's not fair? You stole it, and I'm returning it." "The Angel is only abusing her power!" "My, aren't you the bright one." Rane glared at him. "Listen, I'm willing to cut you a deal." Shunkaku stood. "Okay, I'm listening." Rane sighed, she had no other choice.  
"I'll let you go, if you can afford to pay your own bounty." Shunkaku said smugly. "Are you absolutely insane? You know I don't have any money, and Bo doesn't have enough to pay either!"   
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Did somebody mention my name?" Bo was in the window, grinning heroically, dressed in a blue Chinese shirt and black silk pants with white string tied around the ankles. "Bo!" The other two chorused. Bo hopped from the window, landing stylishly between Rane and Shunkaku. "Hey, little brother!" Chimed Bo cheerfully. Shunkaku grunted and took a step back. Rane clung to Bo helplessly, like she'd clung to him on the horse, small tears streaming down her face. Bo laughed, turning red. "Well, I'm certainly the center of attention, no?" Shunkaku crossed his arms over his chest. "Listen, Koutoku, you can have the mirror or you can have the girl. Choose one and be on your way!"   
"Don't be silly!" Bo said, flopping down on the bed casually, taking a moment to look around, then glancing at Rane's uniform on the table curiously. "So you want neither?" Shunkaku suggested. Rane followed Bo, sitting on the bed and scooting behind him. "I'll just take both, okay?" Shunkaku scoffed. "Yeah right!" "Well how is Rane supposed to get home without the power of the Silver Wishing Mirror?" Rane peered around Bo to look at Shunkaku cautiously for his response. He merely shrugged.   
"Listen, brother." Bo stood to match up against his twin, like looking at both sides of a reflection. "Shunkaku. Rane has done nothing wrong, and I need your help. We might even be able to lead better lives if we help her get back home. Just help, for me?" Shunkaku stood in silence for a moment, and finally gave in, looking toward his brother sympathetically.   
"If it would make you happy, Koutoku." Bo's eyes brightened. Shunkaku sighed. "I have no idea why I'm doing this." 'I can't stand those puppy-dog eyes!' He muttered. Rane couldn't help but grin.   
After Rane had gotten dressed, and was given back the Silver Wishing Mirror, Shunkaku explained their plan. Combined with the Silver Wishing Mirror, the Angel's Harogomo could teleport Rane back into her world. There were two problems, getting the Mirror to work for them, and stealing the Harogomo!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Shunkaku further explained that finding the Angel's Harogomo wouldn't be that easy. It was supposedly at the end of a huge maze in the lowest level in the very back of the palace.  
"Okay, so where are we again?" Rane turned to Shunkaku, who she now fondly called Shun. Shun groaned. "I've told you three times already, we're in the lowest level of the palace." He shook his head, trying to increase the amount of light coming from the oil lantern they'd managed to steal from an un-guarded hallway. Bo was scouting a few feet ahead, because he had the best night vision.   
Rane sighed, she didn't much like being stuck with Shun, he was too serious and had only smiled once, when he was with his twin brother. She looked at her watch, they'd been walking around for hours, and they hadn't yet found a way out. She was about to suggest a break for food when Bo returned to report on the maze ahead of them. "It's a dead end, guys."   
"WHAT?!" they chorused. Bo shrugged. "Sorry." Rane slid to the ground and let out a heavy sigh, leaning against the old marble walls of the maze. The twins sat across from her. "There must be another answer" Suggested Bo. Shun sighed. "I don't think so." Rane looked up. "Maybe there is! We can try to use the mirror!"  
Shun's eye twinged. Bo bit his lip.  
"Really you guys! Stop looking so grim, I think I was destined to use the mirror to save us." Rane started digging around her pocket. "Don't flatter yourself, it's one of the Celestial Icons, it was only meant to be used by the Arch Angels." Shun muttered. "It's meant to be used when something goes horribly wrong, and needs to be reversed. When it's used, the people of the world the mirror is in-.." Bo elbowed Shun sharply. 'Shut up! She isn't supposed to know!' He whispered between his clenched teeth. Rane peered curiously at the two of them, holding the mirror in her hands. Bo sat up, a hopeful smile crossed his face "Go ahead, Rane, make a wish!"  
"I wish I could see where the Angel's Harogomo is." Rane said, staring into the mirror. There was a dim flash, and the image of a treasure room appeared in the mirror. The image faded, and another image appeared. "It's the Harogomo!" Rane gasped. The twins had enough time to get a brief look before the image disappeared all together.   
"Let's make another wish!" Rane suggested. Shun opened his mouth to protest, but Bo shot him a glare. "I wish to see the way out of this maze!" Rane said, looking hopefully into her dimly-lit reflection. They waited a moment, but nothing was happening. Rane sighed, putting the mirror back in her pocket. "I guess that was too much to ask for…" "Hey! Look at the ground!" Bo shouted. On the ground was a pale blue line, emitting light. "It must be the map that the mirror gave us, come on, let's go!" Shun stood, pulling up Bo by the hand, who in turn, pulled Rane up.   
The trio ran quickly, following the lit path in single file. Bo first, Shun second, Rane third. It was well past midnight by the time Shun gave in to Rane's pleads to stop and sleep, although he insisted he wasn't tired. Bo and Rane used that against him, and made him keep watch.  
"Hey Bo…" Rane whispered. They were laying side by side next to the wall of the maze, Bo had given Rane the only blanket they'd brought with them, and Shun was sitting about 20 feet away, sitting up against the wall, completely absorbed in a book he'd insisted on bringing along.   
"Yeah, Rane? Are you too cold? I could give you my shirt." Rane laughed a little. "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something." "Well, by all means, ask." "We've been traveling together for what, a week now?"  
Bo nodded. "Yeah, so?" "What happens when I go home?" Rane could see Bo's eyes close as he went into deep thought for a moment. "Rane…" Bo reached out and clasped his hands over Rane's. She turned bright red, although it was too dark to see. "To be honest… I don't want you to leave." Rane's eyes widened. "Bo," "Yes?" "Will you come to my world with me?" There was a short pause as Bo glanced to his brother. "…Yes."  
  
Chapter 9  
"Rane!" Rane was being shaken awake. "Oh no you don't! I'm not repeating my same mistake, I'm going back to sleep." Rane grunted without opening her eyes, turning over and covering her head with the blanket. She heard Bo laughing. "Rane, get up, will ya?" Bo snatched the blanket away from her as Shunkaku continued to try to make her open her eyes. Rane let out a heavy sigh as she sat up and looked at the twins dully. Bo grinned at her, Shun had the same bland expression as always. Rane looked around. "How come it's so bright in here?" Shun pointed to windows carved along the maze walls, letting in intense amounts of sunlight. Looking along the entire maze, there must have been hundreds of them.   
"Is the trail still there?" Bo nodded, standing and helping up Rane. She groaned. "Why don't you guys carry me? I hardly got any sleep" She suggested hopefully. Shun shook his head. "We need to keep our full strength. We can't lug around some 150 pound girl all day." "What did you just say?! Watch it, buster, or I'll wish you were trapped inside the mirror until I say otherwise!" Shun rolled his eyes, not the least bit threatened by her warnings. "Shunkaku, I don't think you should be picking on her." Bo pointed out. "Shouldn't you be scouting, older brother?" Bo shrugged and dashed ahead. Shunkaku grabbed Rane by the arm.  
"Hey! Lemme go!" Rane snapped. "Shh! Listen. There's more to that wishing mirror than you know, Rane." Shunkaku stopped and looked at her, pulling her back with him. "Okay, okay! I'm listening already. Spill it, Shun." She said impatiently. Shun nodded, starting to unbutton his shirt. Rane blushed and looked away. "What the heck are you doing?! This is no time to strip down!" "Just look!" Shunkaku pointed to his chest. It looked almost transparent. "What the…" Rane peered at him. "I'm fading out of this world. It's because of the wishes that are made on the mirror. The wishes you're making. Since me and Koutoku are part of it, we're disappearing. That mirror is only supposed to be used to erase a world!"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Erase a world?!" Rane gasped. "Why didn't you guys tell me!?" Shun sighed. "Koutoku wanted to concentrate on returning you back to your own world." Rane's eyes shot to Bo's figure, which was getting farther and farther ahead of them. "Bo! Does that mean he's disappearing too?!" Shun nodded slowly. "I have to help him! This is all my fault, if he'd only told me last night I could've…" Shunkaku shook his head. "Listen Rane, let's get you home. We can deal with it once we know that you're home and you're safe." He pulled gently on her arm, and they hurried to catch up with Bo.   
Rane was silent as they walked along the path. This was certainly a change of pace, for the better, as far as Shunkaku was concerned. By the time the sunlight spilling from the windows in the walls, Shun and Bo called a halt for rest and food. Shun pulled Rane off to the side for a moment and told her to talk to Bo before they found the Harogomo. Then he wandered off to regain the sleep he hadn't got the night before.   
"Rane, you haven't said anything, and you've hardly touched your food." Bo said thoughtfully, scarfing down the rest of the provisions. "Bo, I don't know how much longer I can take wandering this stupid maze." Rane said quietly. He laughed a little. "Are you still sore about us not carrying you? I swear that I'll carry you until we stop for the night, okay?" Bo smiled. "That's not it, Bo!" Rane stood, infuriated. Bo looked up at her innocently; she had to admit it was cute. She sighed and sat down next to him.   
"Bo, I know that you're disappearing. Shunkaku told me." Bo raised his eyebrows "So that's what you're worried about. It's not that bad, it doesn't hurt or anything." He lifted part of his shirt to show his semi-transparent stomach and chest. "See? Not that bad…"   
Tears started to stream down Rane's cheeks uncontrollably. She threw her arms around him and sobbed quietly, a mixture of anger, confusion and depression panging her mind. Bo looked at her with soft, sympathetic eyes, rubbing her back and drying her tears with his sleeve. "Rane, I swear I'm not going anywhere until I get you back home, where you belong." Rane managed to stifle her sobs and looked up at him. "You promise, Bo?" He nodded. "I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Rane had a horrible time getting to sleep that night. She feared that Bo and Shun would disappear before she woke up. After an hour or so of tossing and turning, Rane got up and slept next to Bo, with her hand latched to his arm so he wouldn't be going anywhere without her. She slept much easier after that.  
"Is she awake?" "No, I don't think so." "What should we do?" "Maybe we should leave without her." "How will she get home?" "That's easy; she can just wish herself home with the mirror." "Didn't you tell her that she couldn't do that?" "I was trying to stall for time." "If she makes a wish like that, we'll vanish for good." "I know."  
Rane's eyes snapped open, and she sat up. She stood in time to see Bo and Shunkaku turning to walk away. "Wait! Bo!" She ran to catch up to them. "Rane!" They chorused, as if they were in horrible trouble with their parents. "Please don't leave without me!" She could feel the choking sensation in her throat coming back, and tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I heard! I won't wish myself home! I won't make you disappear!" She sobbed. Bo shot a glance at his brother as he caught Rane in his arms.   
"Rane, don't worry. I won't leave without you. I promised." He said, picking her up and carrying her over to his brother. "Shunkaku, what should we do?" Shun stood silently for a minute. "Rane, we don't have much time left. You know what you've got to do." Bo set her on her feet. "Alright. Forgive me guys." Rane said as she took the mirror out of her pocket. She took a short, sorrowful look at Bo. "I love you…" She then turned her gaze toward the mirror.  
"I wish for Bo and Shunkaku to be taken safely to my world!"   
Bo was about to say something, but he and his brother disappeared before he could get the words out. Rane stood for a moment in the silence. Standing all alone, in a marble hallway.   
"The mirror is only supposed to be used to ERASE A WORLD!"  
Shun's voice rang in her ears. "That's right! This world is going to be erased. I have to get that Harogomo!" She thought aloud. She started running along the pale blue trail.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
Rane ran as quickly as she could. It was obvious that the world was already falling apart. The marble walls were dissolving and the light coming from outside dimmed drastically. After a few minutes, it became apparent that she couldn't make it in time. "Maybe I can still use this" She pulled the mirror out of her pocket.  
"I wish to be taken to the Harogomo!"   
Rane opened her eyes, finding herself in the treasure room she'd seen in the mirror only two days ago. The room seemed still unaffected by the events occurring outside. Her eyes skimmed the room. The Harogomo!  
Rane dashed across the room, snatching the feathered cloak from a crystal case hanging on the wall. "Here goes nothing. This is my last wish. I swear it."  
"Take me back to my world!"  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Oh my gosh! Rane! Are you okay? Rane! Wake up!"  
"Huh?" Rane opened her eyes, gazing up at her classmate. "Kanomi?"  
Kanomi nodded frantically, her silver curls bobbing up and down as she did so. "What happened?" Rane sat up. "You were walking with me from the library and you just FAINTED!" "I'm in…the infirmary?" Rane frowned and looked back to Kanomi. "What about the mirror? And the Angel? And Bo and Shun? And the Harogomo?!" "Harogomo?" Kanomi laughed, holding up a book of fairy tales that Rane had supposedly been reading before she'd fainted. "Fairy tales?" "Yeah, and apparently you've been reading too many of them." Rane shook her head and stood up. "Let's get to class, okay?"  
Rane discovered that she'd fainted some time before homeroom, and was getting back right as it started. "What luck, I thought the teacher would've started by now!" She exclaimed to Kanomi.   
"Class! Class, settle down now. I have an announcement to make." Rane looked up, putting her hands in her pockets. "What the…" She felt the cool rounded edge of a piece of glass touch her fingers. "We have two new students today, who will be joining your homeroom." Rane grabbed the glass and pulled it out of her pocket. A silver mirror. "Their names are Koutoku and Shunkaku. I hope you'll accept them as your classmates. And if you'll excuse me for a moment, I must get extra textbooks for them. Let's see now, Ms. Rane, would you like to show them around today?" Rane's eyes widened. "Yes! Yes, of course!" the teacher stepped out of the room to get the text books as he said. Koutoku and Shunkaku. "Bo! Shun!" Rane jumped up and ran to them, giving them each a tight squeeze. "So you made it out! I'm so happy!" Bo nodded. Shun grunted "What happened to the mirror?" Rane pointed to her desk. "It's right there" "Think it still works?" Bo asked. "Only one way to find out!"  
  
The End  
  
  
Additional Notes:  
^_^ Wai! Thanks to everybody who gave me suggestions on the areas where I got writer's block. Also thanks to Kanomi-chan for letting me use her character in the story (even though it was at the very end ^^)   
Suboshi and Amiboshi: What about us?!  
Oh yeah, additional thanks to my favorite bishie twins ^__^ and to Yu Watase for creating them. 


End file.
